


Tell me your Regrets

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Cold Weather, Fish, Hospitalized Bbh, Hospitals, Hot Chocolate, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It Gets Worse, M/M, Nurse Skeppy, Please Don't Hate Me, Sick Character, gardens are cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Darryl is stubborn and Zak had to deal with it.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Darryl Noveschosch, Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Zak Ahmed & Alexis | Quackity, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ay 1 am squad

The hospital had a smell to it, a smell of get well flowers and lemons and then there was the blood and vomit. Skeppy would have to get used to it. He was a nurse after all. A new one at that, he hadn’t gotten used to the change. He had worked at a small clinic owned by his uncle and had the opportunity in a large hospital.   
“Darryl please go back to your room.” The other nurse looked too tired for this, then she saw Skeppy. “You, I have to deliver something. Can you please take him to room 14. On floor 3.” And without a word more she sped off. “Ok...Darryl. Let's get you to your room!” Skeppy tried to be enthusiastic.   
The man just stared at him. He was standing tall, His stance started to wobble a bit but he straightened himself. He wasn’t budging.  
“Ok, what do you want then.” His expression instantly changed, a small smile. “I want to see the garden, I hear it has fish.” Skeppy thought about it for a bit, then decided it was fine if he went with a nurse.   
“Well ok you go but, I’m going to be there with you.” Skeppy gave him a smile back. The man held onto Skeppy’s uniform, they slowly and silently made their way to the garden.   
He looked in his early-20s, he was pale and looked like he needed a bit of sun. Skeppy didn’t want to ask, better if he didn’t anyways.   
The garden was small, but had room for a small fish pond and he started walking a bit quicker. Skeppy left him on the bench and watched as he joyfully named them. “Bubbles...Flounder…Guppy…” he mumbled to himself. He scrunched his nose, “one more name…”   
“How about Captain Hook?” Smelly chimed in. A smile lit up his face, he nodded his head yes.  
“I think it’s time to get back to your room.” Skeppy told him, “here I’ll help you to your room.” He leaned on him a bit more than last time, but it wasn’t anything Skeppy couldn’t handle. They made their way up the elevator and to the 14th room.   
“Thank you” he whispered “I’m Darryl.”   
“Oh I’m Zak, my friends call me Skeppy though.”  
He nodded his head and closed the door. Skeppy exhaled out of his mouth. “Well then, back to work.”

——

A new day, not a new smell, Skeppy caught himself from gagging, someone had discarded their breakfast this morning and the smell was proof.   
Skeppy glossed through the same part of the hospital to find Darryl sitting on a bench, He was looking out the window. Skeppy tried to turn around and avoid it. However, they locked eyes, and he gave Skeppy the smile. Skeppy walked over to him,   
“The garden again?”   
He nodded excitedly. Darryl held onto Skeppy’s sleeve, again, Skeppy led through the hallways and into the garden. Instead of the bench this time he sat on the ground picking at flowers.   
Skeppy watched as he picked a few light blue and red flowers. Skeppy sat down with him as he started to wave the stems together, rounding them together. “Ta da!” He was presenting a flower crown, pride swelled up in his face. “For me?” Skeppy asked unsure if he wanted to give Skeppy his crown.   
Darryl nodded and started on another one. Skeppy watched him, he looked focused, he furrowed his brows and his nose scrunched up. Skeppy couldn’t help but put on a warm smile.   
Darryl looked up, he tugged on Skeppy’s pants. With some support Skeppy helped him up. “There we go, come on, you wanna go straight to your room or-” Darryl wasn’t behind him.   
He was supporting himself on the bench, looking down in the fish pond. There was no trace of a smile, like the warmth inside him didn’t exist for a second.  
“Come on Darryl, Let’s get you back.” He was holding onto Skeppy, light panting. Skeppy held him up, but Darryl immediately swatted his hand away. He was now holding onto Skeppy’s sleeve again, trying not to burden him with carrying his weight.  
“I’m sorry,” Skeppy said apoching his door.  
“Open the door and help me near bed please.” Darryl whispered. Skeppy helped him to his bed and he waited for him to tuck himself in. He looked around, there were pictures all around his room.  
He was in a few, he looked healthier and happy, around him were people he didn’t recognize. They were the same three people.   
He turned to check on Darryl, he was in bed, looking out the window. “Sleep well, don’t get out of bed again.” Skeppy teased and like that he was gone. The door felt heavy as he slowly closed it. The sun was going down, “Damn those papers.” Skeppy cursed and rushed down the halls.

——-

Bleach filled the air, the cleaning must have been a pain. It didn’t help that he hadn’t slept well that night. Skeppy covered his cough, the chemicals were very strong. He was on his way to check up on a patient and then he would check on Darryl. As he finished, Skeppy caught himself humming.   
He passed the spot Darryl went to, he wasn’t there. Skeppy went up to his room to check on him. Waiting in the elevator thoughts piled up. Eventually he made it to Darryl’s room, Skeppy knocked.  
“Come in.” The voice was stronger than yesterday’s, Skeppy checked to see if this was the right number. Yep, it was 14. “Hey Darryl, it’s me Za..Skeppy. Wondering how you were doing.” He walked in.   
Darryl was in bed, untangling the flowers from his crown the other day.  
He giggled a bit, “I don’t know someone named Za-skeppy.” Skeppy rolled his eyes, a clear smile on his face. “I’m doing ok, sorry if I worried you. I slept in.” He looked to the side and fidgeted with his fingers.   
Skeppy kneeled to the bed and helped him undo his crown. “What a shame, it was really pretty.”  
When they finished undoing the crown, Darryl grouped them into threes with Skeppy obviously helping. A deep yawn escaped his mouth, his eyes drooping and head catching itself. “Geppy you can...lay next to me if you need to sleep.” Darryl offered.   
Skeppy giggled at his nickname, “I wouldn’t wanna bot-”   
“It’s no bother! There’s space for both of us.” Darryl tugged at his uniform. He was being stubborn and Skeppy just rolled with it. Laying down he noticed there was space, not because the bed was big but because Darryl was thin. Fatigue . Skeppy swallowed his thoughts, he was too tired for them.   
After a bit his eyes fluttered close and breathing slowed, he was sleeping. Darryl rested his head on his shoulder, it was nice, nice having company. Dream and George never visited him and Sapnap a handful of times when he was healthier. He missed them.  
“Oh muffins” he whispered. They had made a mess, petals covered the bed. He didn’t move, he couldn’t move. Darryl would be risking waking Skeppy up, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.  
Darryl sighed in defeat as he snuggled closer to Skep’s shoulder. Skeppy’s scent was different from the hospital's; it reminded him there was a world out there. After a while more, Darryl fell asleep to Skeppy’s breathing.  
After an hour, Skep woke up. Darryl was leaning on him sleeping like an angel, he slyly snuck out of bed and made his way to the door. Yeah Darryl was a pretty cool guy.

———-

“Well sh-”   
“Language.” Darryl gave him a death glare. “We’re in the kid’s wing.” He was doing fine on his own, even walking ahead of Zak for a bit. “Sorry, I forgot something. Stay here.” Skeppy ran down the hall and took a right. Darryl leaned on the wall, supporting himself, the doctor said it was good to get some exercise but exhaustion was getting to him.   
To Darryl the hospital didn’t smell, his nose was used to it. After a while the vomit got old, blood was getting there. Ew blood. It sent shivers down his spine.  
“Hi Darryl” a nurse greeted. “Where’s Zak? You guys are always together.”   
“He forgot something.” Darryl replied, “He’ll come back in a bit.”  
“Do you need some help?” Darryl cringed at the worry in her voice. “I can get you a wheelchair.”  
“I’m fine.” He smiled  
She waited with him, awkward silence filled the air. Was he coming? Of course he is, he’s a good person. And? His friends are good too.   
“I’ll wait in the garden, tell him if he comes back.” Darryl sighed. He didn’t want to think right now, he had brought his fish food for a reason and he was going to use it. Darryl sat on the bench, first he closed his eyes taking in the closest thing they had to going outside.   
At least it was better than that room, always laying down got to him. Sure it could be nice sometimes but Darryl liked camping, exploring and trying new things.   
Memories flooded back, throwing knives, His friends, the woods, his dog. It was bittersweet. He had snuck one of his knives, it was hiding under all the tissue in the tissue box. He would take it out once in a while, usually when thinking of his friends. His eyes fluttered open,   
“Heyo!” Skeppy said grinning a few inches from his face.  
“AH-” Darryl screamed “NO! NO BAD SKEPPY! YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH!”  
Skeppy snorted as he finished scolding, hand to his mouth to poorly hide his wide smile. Darryl,of course, saw through this and started to bonk him on the head lightly.   
“Okokok calm down, as an apology I’ll give you a muffin.” Darryl immediately stopped,  
“you better not be lying.”   
“I am not!”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.” Skeppy crossed his heart, he meant business. An overjoyed smile was on his face, over a muffin? Skeppy didn’t really get it, he thought it was adorable though.   
“Ok I’ll get some from the café tomorrow.” Skeppy told him “What’s your favorite type of muffin?” Darryl chucked a bit,  
“I can’t decide between Chocolate chip or blueberry…”   
“Do you think there will be strawberry muffins?” Skeppy started to bounce in excitement. “Skeppy…” a tinge of sadness lingered, “I’m going to have a surgery soon, I think I’ll be discharged after.” A soft smile and sad eyes. “We’re still going to be friends right? After you get discharged, right?” Skeppy mumbled.  
Darryl elbowed him, “Of course muffin head! What kind of a friend would I be to leave you like that…” silence followed. He wasn’t telling the entire truth. Darryl was hiding something. 

——————

“Winter is too cold!” Skeppy whined, even though he was covered in blankets. “Just take the blankets and get off my bed.” Darryl chuckled. “NoOooOo, I’m doing that body warmth thing.” Little sniffles could be heard from the blanket pile. In times like this Skeppy missed Florida, missed warmth. “BaAaAad, can wee pleaseeee” Skeppy groaned. “No cuddles….unless…” Skeppy jumped up, “unless?”  
“Pht- ok um…hot cocoa?” “Bet” Skeppy got up and sped walked to the cafeteria.

I need that hot cocoa. 

Skeppy waited in line, his foot tapping. Hurry up. Hot cocoa days were every Sunday, and every Sunday they ran out. It was still early, he could make it. As the line got shorter he could feel the warmth of snuggling with bad.   
The second to last, he almost didn’t get the cocoa. A grin spread across his face. He was getting those cuddles. As he neared Darryl’s room he heard talking.

“Aha, you have someone over? Would they want more blankets?” A snicker followed. “Oh shush Alex, I think you might know him, he's a nurse, his name is Zak also goes by Skeppy.” Skeppy waited outside of the door, “He’s been visiting me a lot, it makes me happy to have company, but I think Zak should have gone out with his friends or family instead of being cooped up with me. Wait is that a needle…”   
“Sorry man, we need blood samples. I’ll make it painless.” Silence followed, “Ok I’m done! You see that wasn’t so hard.” Alex laughed. “Says you”.   
he was totally rolling his eyes right now.   
Skeppy walked in, “Hey bad, I got the cocoa.” He handed him the now lukewarm chocolate milk. Darryl Grabbed it, warming his hands.  
“So this is the infamous Skeppy. Dude Darryl hates you. He told me himself. He hates you man.” He said mocking but jokingly.   
“No he doesn’t, I know he doesn’t.” Skeppy replied. “AHA, ok man you can call me Quackity, any friend of Darryl is a friend of mine. I usually work the graveyard shift, Darryl is up so we talk. I’m covering for someone right now.” 

Skeppy and Quackity kept talking, they play fought about who was Darryl’s best friend and laughed about dumb games. Darryl chimed in from time to time but he was just chilling with his cocoa.   
“Ok Bad, I’m totally the better friend though, right?” Quackity rolled his eyes and snickered, “I’m obviously the favorite.” Skeppy faked being offended.  
“LIES!”   
“All true, it’s because I have the biggest a-”  
“Language”  
Laughing followed as Darryl Glared. “Look at the time, gots to go.” Quackity mumbled looking at his watch. He ran out of the room, “Dr.Jacobs is gunna be so mad!” His voice faded. 

“....cuddles?”  
Darryl held up one of the blankets, his spot, “yes, cuddles.”  
“Cuddles!”   
Skeppy snuggled right next to him, leaving no space and no time for him to reconsider. For the rest of the day they watched movies and snuggled together, enjoying each other. 

Skeppy held him close, tears were streaming down Darryl’s face. They were watching A Silent Voice, Darryl had been meaning to watch it. They were nearing the end, Darryl was hugging Skeppy, his sweater definitely soaked through. Skeppy shed a few tears but Darryl definitely was crying a river. Skeppy patted him, “It’s ok, it's ok.” They turned off the tv and laid in silence. Skeppy wasn’t tired but he stayed with Darryl, his eyes fluttered closed and his breathing slowed. He was sleeping.   
Awwwww he’s so adorable!   
He took out his phone and took a picture with sleeping Darryl and himself.  
Aha blackmail.  
He slipped out of the bed, Darryl grabbed something to substitute his missing half. As he got ready to leave Skeppy kissed him on the forehead. A smile appeared on Darryl’s face. “You are totally awake.” His smile grew as Skeppy bonked him on the head. “Goodnight Darryl, I love you.” He closed the door leaving Darryl alone, the cold settled in as his restless sleep started.


	2. Suffocating Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap pays a visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 am squad

“Yeah, so bAs-” Darryl stopped talking. He cleared his throat a bit. “Sorry.” his voice squeaked. “You're getting worse…” Skeppy bit his lip. He had gotten paler and his bones were visible through his thin layer of skin. In that bed was a skeleton.

“I’m fine Geppy.” Darryl mumbled in annoyance. “Fine? Fine? All I’ve been seeing is you getting worse!” His voice started to raise with visible concern on his face. Darryl looked away, to the window, that damned window. 

Silence filled the small room.

Suffocating

Silence.

“What do you even have? Why are you keeping stuff from me? Why aren’t you getting better?” 

“Zak”

“Why don’t we ever walk anywhere anymore? When are you getting out?”

“Zak”

“Why don’t you get more visitors? Who are the people in those pict-“

“Zak!” Darryl’s face showed it all, frustration. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to hide it. Darryl took a shaky breath in. “I think you should leave.” 

Skeppy opened his mouth about to ask even more but they locked eyes. A tired sick man stared at him, and he stared back. 

“Fine.” Zak replied, bitterness enveloping the words. He stormed off into the hall and couldn’t get over it. He bumped into someone but it didn’t matter. So many questions and he just avoided them all. Darryl was left by himself. He exhaled. 

Reaching for the half full tissue box and pulling out the tissue was harder than it was before but it was nice seeing it again. His thumb ran through the now dull blade. Even if he survived would he be able to live? The blade felt heavy but he wouldn’t set it down, he missed living. This little token is what remains.

“Bad?”

“Skeppy, I’m sorry...I just…”

“Bad it’s Sapnap.”

His face looked up immediately, it was him. An attempt at a smile was made, it only made Sap frown. “What happened, was it that kid that ran through here because if so I’m getting my bat.” He said dead serious. 

“It’s not his fault” a sigh left his mouth, “How’s Dream and George?” Sapnap furrowed his eyebrow, “They haven’t visited you yet right.” He started looking around the room. “Aha yeah..” Darryl responded. 

“I’m going to bring their damn asses down here soon.” 

“Language” 

“Is that a knife? Should you really have a life here?” 

“Aha, so how about the weather.”

“Ooooh those are your throwing knifes? That reminds me I brought something for you actually.” 

Sapnap turned his back and took something out of his bag. 

“LUCY!” Darryl started to do grabby hands to his little baby. “Come here how long has it been.” Sapnap gave the crusty white dog to him. That contagious smile plastered his face as he snuggled his beloved dog. 

“Bad wanna get some air? There isn’t any snow yet so how about it?” Darryl’s face lit up, “Yes! Can you get the wheel chair for me.”

Sapnap hid the rat inside his backpack again. The no pets rule sucked but hey rules were made to break. He helped him get into the chair and sped off into adventure.

“Not so fast!” 

“Oh come on! Enjoy it!”

Sapnap was running through the halls wooing and laughing with a horrified Darryl in the wheelchair. However, though the fear of Sapnap stopping suddenly and him flying forward was colossal it was nice to have adrenaline and wind in your hair again. A smile crept on his face. 

“Nicolas! What are you doing!” Karl huffed.

“Doc! How nice to see you!” He put on a flirty grin as he leaned on the chair. 

The red faced doctor stomped upto Sapnap. “Hey Dr.Jacobs is pretty cute on you.” 

“Sap you should be more careful around a hospital. Sorry Bad you must have been terrified.” 

“Oh please he was enjoying it!” Sal looked at Darryl for affirmation but he nodded his head no. “He meant yes.” 

“Pick up food for us when you head home, just bring some for you and Quackity. I’ll just eat here.” 

“Ok Dr.Jacobs, we’ll wait up for you. I’m gunna hang with Bad for an hour or so.” 

“Bad call the nurses if he’s being too chaotic.”

They rolled away like how people roll away from their problems. 

“You’re dating Alex? Like the other nurse that lives off energy drinks because he doesn’t like coffee?”

“Yep, you know him?” 

“Yeah, tell him to work earlier shifts because I feel even more tired looking at him.”

“That’s what Karl always tells him! He needs to give those drinks up.” 

“Like you're any better!”

“Heyyyyyyy, I’m very busy being a security guard means weird hours.” He scratched his neck. “Gets us money though.”

They continued talking about their lifes, Darryl told him about Skeppy and their argument and Sapnap was ready to break a neck because he almost made Bad cry but then Darryl talked him out of it. And then a few minutes later Darryl would get the backpack and pet his rat for a bit. It was a roller coaster. 

“Shi-”

“Kid’s wing.”

“Shoot, Let’s get you back to your room, Alex is home and he doesn’t like being alone.” 

They went back into the room and a waiting Skeppy was on a chair, snoring. Sapnap rolled his eyes and helped Bad into bed. “Bye see you soon, I love you.”   
“I love you too Sappynap.” They whispered hugging before leaving. 

The familiar silence filled the room, the only difference. Snoring coming from the chair in front of him and the flowers in a vase on the counter. 

The smell was new, it wasn’t from the hospital. His face heated up, Skeppy knew how much he liked reminders of the outside world. It was really sweet, and brought a dumb smile to his face. 

A yawn came from the chair, Skeppy stretched out because everyone knows it sucks sleeping in a chair. He jumped when he saw Darryl in the bed.

“Darryl..um...I brought you flowers.”

“Yeah I saw.” 

“I’m sorry” “I’m sorry”

“What?” “Huh?” Laughter followed, they watched a horror movie that night and Darryl was enjoying it while Skeppy(who rented it) hid in his remade blanket fort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poly relationships pog (really cute to write btw) oh and kudos and comments are cool leave them, please, I am asking please. I am not above begging. 🙏 I have no pride. Congratulations if you read this pointless note aha have you done it yet? For reading all of this I give you a cookie 🍪 :) <3

**Author's Note:**

> We’ll see how this goes heh heh :)


End file.
